BORDERLANDS 3 (WARNING SPOILERS)
by birfateh brar
Summary: This is just a preview of the story i just started it and there may be some spoilers and it wont be as short or a crappy as my other stories this one will be way longer and way better hope you enjoy vault hunters peace! ;D THE NEW ERA ON PANDORA BEGINS! Remember this is just a really short preview not even a spec of the story! THIS IS A PARODY NOT A GEARBOX PRODUCTION!
1. CHAPTER 1: THE HOLE

Jack has finally been killed but we have found way more vaults and who knows how many enemies we will find? you will know my identity yet or i may be killed now this is the story of the vault hunters last adventure. after roland and Bloodwing have died it has never been the same we don't have Rolands great plans and Mordecai has never been the same as he was with blood wing. we are trying to make a new plan to get one of these vaults after the warrior they need to know what they are going to unleash now before evil finds out. brick got betrayed by the slabs so he killed all of them (like they ever had a chance) (BRICK WAS HERE) hey HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY STORY! sorry Brick likes to make fun of my stories or monologs all we know now is that a new enemy is rising her name is well that information in unknown but we do know she is a she and not a he. now lets get onto the adventure HEY LILITH what? can i accompany you on this adventure i also want to be of assist on your adventure? sure...? Now i can come along on the adventure and monolog the entire adventure and i hope the future generation enjoys this adventure. i have learned how to use a gun to defend my self instead of being of saved all the time we need to found the new vault hunters because i am afraid that we don't have enough people to take the vaults there will just be to many enemies we are going to need 8 new vault hunters bring me a demo a man who cant stop blowing up shit. bring me a sniper a man that can kill from a distance a shadow. bring me a siren a girl that can change the world with her mind. bring me a heavy a man who cant control the murder inside him. bring me a spy a man who can hide in the dust how can climb walls a man that hides and takes everyone out 1 by 1. bring me a woman that can see the unseen a woman that can see through walls a woman that can see you right now (better know as the stalker) I will need a man that can control the weak but no one no one can control the strong though but the weak will be good enough the best amount one person can control is 5 people depending depending on the enemy. the finally thing i need is a clap trap unit he will be the hacker he can hack any Hyperion technology and any technology really but only with the logo of the borderlands. those are the vault hunters i require to complete this mission! maya, salvador, zero, and axton Mordecai will be support from a distance and doctor zed has created a medicine in a bullet that can actually heal others! Now go GO FIND THOESE VAULT HUNTERS! Dam i can't believe that we got stuck with another mission i though my days as a vault hunter were over! maya just be happy clap-trap didn't come along that was mean but true salvador thanks but wait whats that oh no OH NO ITS hello my MINIONS HAHAHAHAHAHAH salvador I'm gonna go shoot my self now happy vault hunting WAIT NO MINION what WHY DO YOU WANNA SHOOT YOUR SELF?! Because your here thats a little harsh don't you think? No oh well ok happy shooting WAIT what is it now maya are you really gonna give up the chance for adventure the chance to riches and unimaginable power that we can consume to become the strongest human beings on the universe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Thats a little creepy even for a siren hey shut up will ya?sure why not might be fun. Hey guys why don't we wait a minute DID ZERO JUST TALK?! yeah so...? HOLY SHIT but why do you sound like a robot? ummmm why are you using foul language and i am just using a voice translator i type in this screen and it says whatever a talk and when i watch 1 video i get 1 word now as i was saying... what? i think he ran out of words lets just wait a few minutes until he views a few more videos good idea axton. The hole The hole thats right zero some vault hunters might have wandered over there nice thinking zero! Thanks Maya...


	2. CHAPTER 2: BLOODWING AND MORDECAI

Ok were here now what? well maya wait why don't you sound like a robot ummmmm that was a joke i don't use my echo device for apps unlike salvador all he plays is happy birds! Hey I'm almost on stage 67 level 897 wow he has had a lot of time on his hand true that axton true that i know zero i know. Hey boys snap out of it remember were here so we can find the 8 new vault hunters! wait whats that...? HEY LOOKIE SOME VAULT HUNTERS LETS BLOW THEM TO SMITHEREENS! (maya)dam it its a bandit(axton) hey wait isn't that A VAULT LOGO (as you can see a man/woman with the vault logo is or has been a vault hunter before) (Mordecai)finally now we can get out plan into motion (maya) well not really Mordecai we still have 7 more vault hunters to find DAM IT i know but i promise that we will find those vault hunters even if we have to search all of pandora even the universe! thanks maya do this for bloodwing bloodwing... i want to join bloodwing what do you mean maya soothing voice said a shriek came afterward because all she heard was gun fire 1 bullet it sounded like it was on the echo! NO NO MORDECAI PLEASE DONT TELL ME Lilith shrieked on the echo WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! soft aqua tears fell from Lilith's soft check MORDECAI! Mordecai was a former vault hunter who owned a bird names bloodwing it he was his best friend mordecai could not stand a life without bloodwing and now he finally cracked at least now he can join the angles with bloodwing in peace and all the vault hunters had left of mordecai was a sniper he always used no matter the enemies health because it was a gift from bloodwing once upon a borderland there were two of the best of friends no one could take them dow they were beasts and one day mordecai and bloodwing found an empty town and they looted everything but Bloodwing saw mordecai picking up snipers so bloodwing picked up a sniper and gave it to mordecai and mordecai cried but only a little and he denied if anyone ever said he cried. and that is the story of Mordecai and Bloodwing they did everything together one time Mordecai got Blood to drink some booze he did get very drunk that night even though he is a bird. now we need to move on oh wait since I'm already talking about dead friends i should tell you about Roland. Roland he was a good man he always had the best plans no one had a better idea than Roland he was tina's best friend but tina could not be cracked she already was she is now 18 and she still is sad but still very happy and i am glad to know that she will not suicide her time will end when her time needs to wait whats that WHAT?!


	3. CHAPTER 3: A NEW FRIEND

A blaze of heat come upon them as they wished they were in Liars berg instead of here now that they have found a vault hunter they needed him to join the group HEY BANDIT LEADER OR VAULT HUNTER Maya yelled at the top of her lungs she just cant seem to get his attention i guess were gonna have to kill some of them to get his attention fine by me as Salvador started to gunzerk with glee and it was for free! Enough with the rhymes Zero Axton said they are terrible zero went silent i think you hurt his feelings Axton Maya said i don't think you rhymes are terrible just not good. well lets just kill the bandits for now that is our prime objective! Yeah got it Maya Axton said now we just need to kill a few right? Yes Axton don't be so lazy this is gonna be a tough mission now lets get to the other side of this hole (incase you don't know the hole use to be sanctuary a place were people were safe until jack attacked then they got the city to fly and teleport away and this is what is left) YOU NUT CASES DON'T HAVE A CHANCE AGAINT MY EEEEEEXXXXPLOSIONS! Or zero can just snipe the explosions good idea maya BUT YOULL HAVE TO FIND THEM HAHAHAHA! dam it he is right the only way we can destroy all the mines dynamite we get it maya ok axton i was just saying is were gonna have to find them OK OK lets just do it instead of talking about it! salvador is right we need to do not just say! ok enough sincere speeches lets kill some shit! WOO HOO as zero disappered from sight as axton called his turrets in while maya put the demo expert into a ball with HER MIND as salvador GUNZERKS! as the vault hunters continued around the hole they ran into a lot of problems but made it to the final bandit. i need to get something straight with you you kill all my bandits you raid all my stuff and then you ask me to join you to save the world?(axton) did i mention the women and cash IM IN! now the vault hunters had a new member but lost one two today we lost a good man and on the grave of Mordecai they left 1 full bottle of boozes. now the vault hunters don't know where to go clueless of what they are going to do next the vault hunters with there new friend tyke venture on into the wastelands they call pandora.


End file.
